osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf warrior
Elf warriors can be found in Lletya and parts of Tirannwn. They are featured heavily during Regicide. They are usually killed either as a Slayer task or to obtain teleport crystals which grant quick teleportation to Lletya. To unlock them as a slayer task, the player must complete the Regicide quest.https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/713721069136449537 Locations *Elf Camp *Lletya Strengths and weaknesses Elf warriors have high Defence and utilise strong weaponry - the level 108 warriors use a crystal halberd (which has the reach of a halberd but the speed of a whip), while the level 90 warriors use a crystal bow. It is recommended to use high Prayer boosting armour (e.g. proselyte armour) whilst activating the Protect from Melee prayer when killing them. Players that have access to Lletya can easily recharge their Prayer at the nearby altar when needed. Killing the elves in Lletya (which requires starting Mourning's Ends Part I) is more convenient than killing those in the Elf Camp as there is a nearby bank and an altar upstairs in the house where Arianwyn is located. Slayer strategy If the player has 43 Prayer, Protection prayers may be used while using the altar on the second floor at Lletya for Prayer restoration. The ladder is located north of the bank. Killing elves in Lletya requires starting Mourning's Ends Part I. Some lower-levelled players may find that the safest method is to use Ranged or Magic while using the west bench as a safe spot. Note that the fences cannot be used as safe spots, and that the west bench is the only safe spot in the area. Note also that the elf warriors using melee have the same reach as a halberd, and so halberds should not be used by the player due to the fact that they are very slow. There is also a safe spot at the entrance of Lletya, just beyond the bench. Upstairs there is a food shop run by Gethin, where the player can buy bread, lobsters, wine, cheese, and cakes. The shop stocks ten of each food item. Another alternative to complete this Slayer task is to kill the elves at the Elf Camp. The Elf Camp has a fireplace and a fly fishing spot. Therefore, players can kill the elves there while supplying themselves with food through fishing. At the Elf Camp the elves can be safe-spotted with Ranged or Magic by attacking the ones wielding a crystal halberd and using one of the several stools or spear-walls at the camp. The player needs to stay one extra space away from the stools or spear-walls so that the warriors cannot reach them with their halberd. The moss-covered rocks cannot be fired over and do not serve as safe spots. Another option available to those who have started the quest Mourning's End Part II is to kill the level 108 mourners in the basement of the Mourner Headquarters. As these mourners are considered elves, they count toward a player's Slayer task when killed. The level 108 mourners have lower defensive stats than ordinary Elf Warriors and so may be easier to kill. However, they do not drop seeds or ensouled heads. A slayer ring may be used to teleport the player to the nearby dark beasts. It may be a good idea to use the High alchemy spell here, due to there being frequent drops of green dragonhide bodies, chaps, and rune daggers. Drops (Level 108) Estimated drop rates are based off 1,000 kills.1000 Elf warrior kills 100% |} Runes |raritynotes=(~8/128)}} |raritynotes=(~4/128)}} |raritynotes=(~3.5/128)}} |raritynotes=(~2.5/128)}} |} Weapons/Armour |raritynotes=(~2/128)}} |raritynotes=(~2.5/128)}} |raritynotes=(~2/128)}} |raritynotes=(~1/128)}} |raritynotes=(~1/128)}} |raritynotes=(~1/128)}} |} Seeds |} Herbs ''Players have approximately a 14.5/128 chance of receiving a herb from this table. '' Other |raritynotes=(~4/128)}} |raritynotes=(~3/128)}} |raritynotes=(~1/128)}} |} References